


Silly

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: It was an accident, but Kyo didn't mind one bit. Fluffy Kyo x Tohru.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Silly

Kyo still hated rainy days. He was hoping that once the curse broke this part of the Cat would leave, but unluckily for him it didn't. So he was currently resting his head in Tohru's lap. She sat on her bed against the wall quietly reading a book, and Kyo had made himself at home by stretching out over the remaining surface area of her bed. He was on his side, facing away from Tohru as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his soft hair. Kyo was enjoying himself immensely despite the general crappiness he felt. She truly was his angel. Soft music played in the background that Kyo barely registered as classical music. He was basically asleep when he felt Tohru stir a bit. He made a move to roll on his back to better look at her, when he was met with a kiss. His eyes shot open and saw that Tohru had the same surprised expression on her face. She pulled back quickly and pulled her book up to hide her face.

"Sorry... I was just trying to kiss your cheek..." She said softly. A loving look replaced Kyo's surprise.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all. In fact," He said sitting up to face her. "Do it again." Tohru's eyes poked above her book, just enough to see the seriousness in Kyo's face. With her face still red and burning, she tossed her book aside and quickly leaned forward to kiss Kyo straight on the mouth. Kyo had to admit, he was surprised she actually listened to him, but he wasn't about to complain. He closed his eyes and cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. When they finally broke apart, Kyo rested his forehead on hers.

"I meant for you to kiss my cheek but I'll accept that." He said with a smile on his face. Tohru's face burned once more as she covered her face with her hands. Kyo laughed lightly and knocked her head with his fist as he had many times before.

"Silly..."


End file.
